


Doctor Bashir and the Winter Soldier

by Diary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Steve Rogers - Freeform, Bus, Conversations, Gen, POV Julian Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Julian Bashir meets Bucky Barnes on a bus. Complete.
Kudos: 8





	Doctor Bashir and the Winter Soldier

Stop staring, Julian tells himself.

He _knows_ it’s rude to look at the stranger’s lack of arm in this instance. On this old-fashioned bus, he’s no one’s doctor, simply a fellow traveller, and even if there is a medical emergency requiring him to step up, it’s doubtful this man or the blond man asleep on said man’s shoulder will be the ones experiencing it.

And now, he realises, the man has noticed him looking.

Inwardly cursing himself, he wonders if digging out his pad might salvage things.

Likely not, seeing as how the man is gently extracting himself from underneath the sleeping man with what looks to be soft words.

Moving around a bit, the blond man nevertheless stays asleep, and then, he finds the other man sitting right next to him.

Unable to help jumping, he does, thankfully, manage to avoid letting out any verbal expression of surprise.

“I’m Bucky,” is said in an even-tone, but his eyes-

“Right, was it the Russians?” Shut up, he warns himself, but instead, he digs out his Earth passport. “Sorry, I’m a doctor, Dr Julian Bashir, and you are- were- a soldier. Um, here, I really am sorry, I can’t exactly turn off my brain even when I’m on vacation.”

Looking up from the passport, Bucky’s calm, warily weary eyes hold a hint of amusement. “I was Captain James Buchanan Barnes. You haven’t heard of me or Steve?” He gestures to the blond man.

“I don’t think so, no, but I don’t pay as much attention to things on Earth as I probably should. I’ve been living on Mars for the last twelve years, and the last time I was here, during the aftermath of Ultron, I didn’t leave Sokovia the whole time.”

Bucky hands the passport back. “I was captured by the Russians when I got separated from my unit. They found me half-dead buried under the snow.”

“Did they even try to save your arm? Obviously, I can’t tell without having the data, but I know the Russians were making progress in the study of rehabilitating limbs damaged by frostbite as early as-”

Wondering why it is he can never have a normal conversation with laypeople, he sighs.

“Don’t apologise,” Bucky says.

There’s a kindness to the tone that causes him to really look at this man sitting beside him. White skin, dark brown hair that’s a bit shaggy for an ex-soldier, blue eyes, he looks to be anywhere from late twenties to mid forties. His clothes are casual, practical, unremarkable.

“I used to love science,” Bucky continues. “I’d talk Stevie’s ear off about it.”

“Used to?”

Letting out a low chuckle, Bucky gives him a look he’d almost classify as sympathetic. “I don’t know if they could have saved my arm or not, but the other things they did, I know the dark side science can bring now.”

He supposes this is fair enough, but still- science, especially medical science, is such a wonderful thing. The fact some people utilise it for cruelty rather than to improve humans and animals and whole worlds-

All he is can offer is, “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t blame scientists. Doctors like you.”

“Well, we didn’t exactly figure certain things out before the Russians did. Is the lack of a prosthetic due to discomfort, lack of money, or personal preference? I could help with the first two. The method of amputation, the best prosthetic is, here, let me dig up some diagrams, it’ll help me explain.”

Going through his pad, he continues, “And I know a fine engineer, one of the most talented I’ve ever met, who’s helped me fit several people with appropriate prosthetics. Money isn’t a concern.”

Finding the design, he turns the pad around. “It’s based on a design Princess Shuri of Wakanda submitted to,” he gives the name. Unable to help his sigh, he adds, “I really wish they’d open their borders. Or at least, that someone there would answer my emails. For all I know, they’ve never even been read.”

Bucky’s eyes skim the pad. “This looks interesting.”

Even with the heavy caution in Bucky’s tone, he’s encouraged by the lack of clear disinterest or hostility.

“In your case, the best option for prosthesis would likely be…”

“Hm. What about non-osseointegration options? No neuroprosthetics or anything else along those lines.”

He doesn’t think he’ll ever understand why some people want almost completely cosmetic options, but it’s not his place to try to force his own ideas of medical treatment on everyone who doesn’t want the options he’d want. At least, Bucky is being somewhat receptive to the possibility of accepting help.

“In that case, I’d recommend…”

When he starts explaining the differences between bamboo and PVC, Bucky looks out the window. “Sorry, doc, but our stop is coming up. I better go wake up my pal.”

“Just a second, please.” Taking out a flashdrive, he waves it over his pad, and seeing the information’s been transferred, he says, “Here. This should work on any personal computer. It has people who can help you contact me, and some of the information on prosthesis we’ve discussed.”

Bucky’s wary expression returns in full force.

“Go on. If you throw it away when you get off, I’ll never know, but I’ll feel better knowing you might have a way to get help if you ever need or want it.”

Giving him a small smile, Bucky takes it. “Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Dr Bashir.” He offers his hand.

He shakes it. “It was nice meeting you, too, Bucky.”

Bucky goes over to Steve, and gently shaking him awake, he helps him stand. They get their bags, and going to the front, along with a pretty redhead and a black man, they get off.


End file.
